


Unlike Father & Son

by Steffie



Series: Of Guilt & Necromancy [5]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the current master disappointed Igor a lot, it meant nothing compared to how much the previous Count Duckula had disappointed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike Father & Son

*Igor's P.O.V*

Transylvania, the home of the greatest family of vampires the world has ever   
known. Just a soft whisper of the family name to a mere mortal would make their   
blood run cold. They have every right to be afraid, however.

Who am I, you have asked? I am just Igor, a humble servant of the Count Duckulas   
that have served them for almost a millenium. I had enjoyed every moment I have   
spent with them; my body always trembled in excitement whenever they wanted me   
to participate with their gory activities.

But, it had been over a century since I last had some fun. Yes, Count Duckula of   
the late twentieth century is a vegetarian. But, it wasn't his fault. Thanks to   
that stupid hen that brought me ketchup instead of blood for the ritual to   
resurrect the young master, he would rather sink his fangs into a juicy   
vegetable than a beautiful maiden's neck. It is such a disappointment, to be   
frank. I have a hunch that the young master is actually the strongest out of all   
the Duckulas...

I am certain that if I persuade him enough, His Lordship shall revert back to   
his rightful roots. He is just misguided because he felt that his peculiar   
appetite meant that he should act like the other mortals.

But, that's nothing compared to his father! His father was resurrected with all   
the right ingredients. He was a true vampire; one that would make his ancestors   
proud. But alas, he somehow got the silly idea that he should be in show   
business! He even had the nerve to take every single penny the Duckula family   
had left and moved out when he was only fifty years old. He told Nanny and me   
that we shouldn't bother looking for him, because he'll make sure it won't be   
easy to find him.

Seven decades have past, and Nanny and I haven't heard anything from the young   
master. I have reasoned with Nanny that this meant that a vampire hunter must've   
killed him. Taking a few tail feathers that I've kept of the master (I have   
always plucked a few feathers from them, just in case I couldn't find the ashes   
or there isn't enough) and did the resurrection ritual.

Two years had passed. The current master's father decided to teleport himself   
into the middle of the main hall on one fateful night. He demanded an   
explanation when he noticed his son in Nanny's arms. He became hysterical, and   
told us that he was extremely disappointed that I have resurrected him. I tried   
explaining to him that I only did what I thought was right, but he wouldn't   
listen. As he grumbled that I was worse than the White Wonder, His Lordship's   
father teleported himself out.

I have received news earlier today from one of the so-called servants of his   
Lordship's father that he had passed away. Apparently he was killed while he   
tried to stop the White Wonder. No, he wasn't killed by a stake; nor was he   
killed when exposed to the harsh rays of the sun. No, his Lordship's father was   
killed by rotten vegetables! What in Hades name did I do wrong to deserve such   
punishment...?

"Igor, where are you? I've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes for you! How   
long does it take to clean up the mess those two stupid humans made earlier   
today?" His Lordship shouted from his bedroom. I heaved a heavy sigh as I   
dragged myself to his bedroom. Count Duckula was tucked in his bed, clutching   
onto his teddy bear for dear life. I quietly sat next to the young master; and   
picked up the children's book that lay on the master's bed. As soon as I placed   
my reading spectacles on my beak, I started to read the bedtime story for the   
master.

As I read the bedtime story to the young master, I've noticed Nanny was quietly   
watching us from outside the bedroom door. As soon as the master fell asleep, I   
slowly crept up to her.  
"Oh, bless him..." Nanny whispered as she wiped her tears with her apron.  
"What do you mean, Nanny?"  
"No matter how often he tried to leave us, Duckyboos always came back to us in   
the end. He always states t'at it's because he has no other choice, but I can   
tell that it's only because he loves us and wouldn't want to leave us. He's not   
like the previous master; who was so ungrateful..."  
I felt my wind knocked out me when I suddenly felt Nanny wrapping her arms   
around me as she hugged me close to her. I do not like being part of any   
compassionate embraces, especially from a hen that could bench-press the Titanic   
if she tried.

"Oh Mr. Igor, please tell me that my dear Duckyboos will never, ever leave us!"  
"Nanny, the young master shall never leave us. He's nothing like his father."  
"No, I meant that he'll never die like his forefathers..."

Awkward silence filled the air as Nanny let me out of her bear hug. We both knew   
that a vampire hunter would murder his lordship sooner or later. There's a   
possibility that Lady Luck would be on Dr. Von Goosewing's side one day; and the   
master shall be no more. I didn't dare look at Nanny in the eye; worried that I   
might start crying. I despise how upset I get whenever I pondered when it'll be   
the last day for any of the Duckulas. I care for every single one of them   
deeply; despite how much the last two annoyed me with their... uniqueness.

I took a deep breath and slowly stated a promise I hope we would both keep.  
"Nanny, I promise you that the young master won't die, as long as we do our best   
at looking after him." I stated in a tone of uncertainty; a tone I regret using.  
"Oh, thank you, Mr. Igor." Nanny beamed happily, oblivious with my uncertain   
answer. I watched her almost skip back to her bedroom happily, as if my answer   
solved the entire world's problems.

Before I went back to my bedroom, I took one last look at the young master that   
lied peacefully in his bed, hugging his teddy bear like he had done when he was a   
duckling. It felt like Atlas decided that I should be the one to carry the world   
on my shoulders.

I promise you, M'Lord, that I shall never let you get killed like your   
forefathers. Although I have failed them, I swear that I will make up with them   
by protecting you.

Good night, M'Lord...

The End


End file.
